TMNT: The Inventor's Daughter
by PeachesandCream66
Summary: Cassie Fletcher was the daughter of the NYC greatest inventor, Thomas Fletcher; but after he goes missing and her mother passed away from an unknown 'illness', Cassie finds herself alone with questions until she meets very unlikely of friends. Does she trust them or not? Where is her father and what happened to her mother? Questions Cassie must figure out before it's to late.
1. Epilogue

I listen at the top of the stairs to my father answering the phone. It was late, like after midnight late. I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't. I was waiting for mother to be home. "She was sick and had to go to the hospital", my father explained to me on wondering where she went too. I heard my father say a thank you and hung up the phone. My father, New York's greatest inventor, went over to my nurse, whispered something to her, and left into the storming night. I quickly rush, as quiet as I could, over into my room; over to the window and seeing my father drive away.

My nurse, Katherine, came up the stairs and found me at the window. "My child, what are you doing over there?" "I heard the phone ring and then wanted to know where father was going." I said, getting into bed. Katherine fluffed my pillow and pulled the blankets up onto me. "Father is going to see mother." Kathrine said, walking over to the door of my room and turning the light off. "Good night, Kat." I said, cuddling my stuffed kitten toy. "Goodnight, miss Cassie." Katherine whispered, closing the door.

**Two weeks later...**

People were at my house, apologizing to my father and I. I'm sitting in a chair, in the living room, just staring into space. Many whispers around me, all asking "what will happen to Cassie?" or "Cassie will need a mother." My father talking to people throughout the house and day. I couldn't take any more of the noise and snapped. My father noticed me walking towards the front entrance of the house. "Cassie?" I heard my father call for me but I didn't want to listen. I wanted my mother; I didn't understand why people were here and why they are talking about me. I started running down the street, my father running after me; yelling for me to stop running. I ran so fast that I didn't realize or know that the light turned green.

I heard a screeching noise of wheels and looked over at two big bright lights of a garbage truck coming towards me; trying to stop. I, then, felt my body fly and hit the road hard. I heard my father calling for me and the city garbage truck people getting out to help; until my sight went dark.


	2. Chapter 1- School and pieces of the past

**11 years later...**

"Cassie, time to get up." Kathrine said, knocking on my door before entering. "Good morning, Kat." I said, standing up from my desk chair. Kathrine looks at me a little surprised then smiles, "Big day today. You sure you want to do this?" I nod, putting my pink and cream-colored backpack on. Kathrine smiled and nodded, "When you are ready, come down stairs." she said, walking out of my room. I walk over to my large floor mirror and look at myself for a few seconds. Pale skin, blue eyes like sapphires, blonde medium length hair; all dressed in a cream-colored button short sleeve shirt with a pink plaid skirt and black ballet flats to match. My makeup was simple, light pink glittery eyeshadow with pink lip gloss. "Normal. I'm normal." I said, looking at my reflection then down at my hands. I frown when looking at the scars on my wrists; remembering what happened on how I got the scars in the first place.

I was six and didn't understand my mother was sick and how I only wanted my mother. I ran away from the funeral at my house and ran into the street, a garbage truck hitting me. My father was in pieces, trying to keep me alive. I managed to stay alive in the hospital but in critical care. All my bones were damaged and broken, a lot of pain was going through me. My father managed to make a robotic skeleton for my body and the surgery was successful. I was basically a walking machine. Father, then, trained me on fighting combat and showed me many of his inventions and how they work. Eventually, he gave me his workshop and let me use all his machines, vehicles, and tools. I grew up close to my father and learned so much that I shocked me that one day, about two months ago actually, my father never came home from one of his 'missions'. He said that he worked with the government but I was confused on which he would refer too.

Behind in so much thought and memories of what happened to me, I didn't even hear Katherine's voice. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I shudder and was about to move quickly to do an attack but came to reality and backdown; realizing it was Katherine. "Oh my gosh, Kat; I am so sorry. You startled me." I apologized as I let Katherine's lightly trembling arm go. Kathrine was a small beautiful Japanese business lady that worked with my father for years, even before I was born. She knew my mother and taught me things that mother, unfortunately, could not teach me in time.

"It is alright, miss Cassie but you should be more careful. I don't want you to be doing that type of thing in your new school and you get in trouble on the first day." Katherine told me in a bit of a scolding tone. I nod and follow her downstairs. We go out to the front of the house, where a car was waiting for us. The car was a fancy black show car; my house too in fact. So big and proper. A rich person house really. A yellow cream color with lots of windows; really old looking though. I hated how I lived in a big house where it's just my father, Kathrine, the maids and butlers, and me living there. I lived in the upper east side of NYC, district eight; the _Silk Stocking_.

I looked out the window, watching cars and trucks pass. Kathrine was looking down at her phone, probably reading emails or something. "Kat, have you heard word of my father yet?" I asked, a little hesitant. Kathrine doesn't look up at me but answers, "No, I haven't. Neither has the police either. You know how your father is though; very quiet and secretive. Even with me, he has his secrets." I look down in worry and a tiny bit of frustration.

The car stopped and I was let out, "I will be here to pick you up, don't be late." Kathrine says, in a lightly strict voice. I nod and started to get out of the car; "Oh, and Cassie?" Kathrine said, "Try not to start something and don't show what you are to people." Kathrine said, as the car started to drive off. I nod then look up at the school; I gulp in nervousness and start up the stairs. Going through the door and into a hallway. Walking down the hall to a room that says "offices" on it.

The lady at the front desk was on the computer and noticed me; she doesn't say anything to me but hands her hand for me to give her the note I was holding. She, then, typed me into the system and prints out a sheet of paper. "Your classes start tomorrow. For today, you will walk around the school and go into different classes. It's to get a feel for the school." She explained. I nod and pick up my bag, I put down when I got into the office. The lady looks over at me one more time then goes back to typing. I walk out of the office and look at my classes; all were the ones Kathrine was instructed to pick for me from my father. All boring. Math, English, and history; blah, boring. I walk down the hall from the office room and turn left. Green lockers everywhere and all the halls looked the same. I wandered around, exploring. "So, this is what high school is like?" I say out loud. I felt small and uneasy, continuing my exploring. "If this was what high school is; I rather be in my father's lab." I say, as I'm finding myself a seat in what to look like a library. Quietly I waited till it was lunch time and read books; all types of books. Even ones about robots and machines.


	3. Chapter 2-The Figures

After a few months of school, I hated it. I didn't understand why we even had to go to school in the first place. Most things I knew because of my father teaching me but I guess it was okay. I kept to myself and didn't have any friends; a lot of people would whisper things about me, laugh, or point at me. I'm not too sure on what they were talking about me but I honestly didn't really care. I was curious about how there were rumors about how some kids were in this group called the Purple Dragons and how they rule the city; I'm not totally sure but I was interested to know more about it.

"Pst, over here." I heard a voice. I look up from my book and find a boy looking over at me. He motioned me to come over to him; I was surprised and confused. I got up slowly and brought over my bag. I sat in front of him. "You wanted to talk..." I started to say but the boy put a hand over my mouth to stop talking. "Yes, I wanted to share something with you. It's important but can't be said here. Come on." The boy said, getting up from his chair and waving to me to follow. I was confused, cautious, but intrigued. We walk out of the library and into a hallway. Turned left then a right. Passed the office and walked into a room with stairs in it. Went up the stairs that led to the roof. The boy walked over to the edge and looked down to see if anyone followed us, "Okay. Coast is clear. We can talk now. I'm Connor by the way; I think we're in the same art class." I sit down next to this geeky looking teen; big rimmed glasses, messy brown hair, pale skin, and in an anime shirt with jeans and converse to match. "Oh yeah, you sit behind me. Why are we up here? I'm confused." I said, "You are Thomas Fletcher's daughter, right?" My eyes go wide as fear started to churn in my stomach. I nod slowly, Connor smiled. "Good, I thought so. Now, the reason why you're here is that I noticed that you were interested in knowing about the Purple Dragons thing." "How do you know I'm interested?" "Everyone is talking about it; most of the jocks are in it." "Connor, what is it?" I asked, "It's a type of gang but it's a bad one. A lot of people get hurt or what I heard; people get killed." "Why are you telling me this though?" "Cause you're new here and that I..." Connor paused for a second, then whispered, "I like you and I don't want you to get caught up in that group." I look at Connor then stand up from the pavement floor, "thanks for telling me but I'm not interested in the group." I started to walk away back to the stairs, "Wait, do you think we could talk again?" Connor asked, I nod and walk down the stairs.

Was Connor a friend? I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why truly he told me all this and why does he like me? We didn't even talk or look at each other till now. Am I that blind to not notice?

It was night time, I was on my way back to my father's shop. His shop was located in Brooklyn, pretty far from my house but I didn't really care. I hated where I lived and the shop felt more like a home than anywhere else. Rain started to fall, I tried to get out of it but looks like no luck. Oh well. I take an ally to get to the shop faster but was stopped. A group of college kids, it looked like, were in the ally. They, all, laughed and smirked at me. I didn't say anything and tried to get by but, who I think is the leader, grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the brick wall. "Hi, where you going pretty?" He asked, gross course he was drinking and probably now very in toxicated. I didn't answer but try to break free from his grip. I knew how to fight but I promised my father and Katherine that I wouldn't fight unless I absolutely had too. However, it was getting to where I might have to use the fighting skills.

The guy pulled me into him, my back against his chest. I tried to squirm out but his grip was pretty tight on, now, both my wrists. The group of drunk guys all watched me squirm, laughing. For once, I actually felt a little scared. Kathrine warned me about this type of thing and course, I ignored her about it. One of the guys; sweaty, totally drunk, and didn't even look decent enough to get a girl to even dance with him, came up to me and started to put his hands on my lower waist and move up. "Stop it." I whisper, understanding what was about to go down. I was ashamed, scared, and now, a toy. Tears started to fall as the guy attempted to touch me but was interrupted by four voices.

The guys and I turn and find four giant shadows walking up to us. I start to squirm again, the guy holding my wrists push me into the other brick wall. "You, guys, have a lot of nerve to do this to a girl who's trying to get home." One of the bigger shadows say, holding up something shiny. "Who the f*ck are these people?" The leader asked, looking at the guy who was touching me earlier. Three of the guys took out their pocket knives, like in the movies, and started to run at the shadowy figures. The guy, who was touching me, and the leader, still holding me hostage, started running with me down the ally. I scream before the leader throw me into the wall. My head hurt and I felt really dizzy.

"Go up." The leader said, pointing a finger at me to go up a fire escape. "Vinney, make sure she doesn't run when she gets up there." The leader said, following me up the old fire escape. We went all the way up to the roof; grabbed by the wrist, again, and forced down onto the roof floor. The leader was on top of me, squishing me, trying to get his hand to go under my skirt but I was fighting his off. "Get off me!" I screamed, Vinney looked at me and hovered over my head and tried to unbutton my shirt. Both of them trying to do something to me that they didn't even hear the four shadows come up to the roof.

"Get off her!" Someone yelled, angerly, as it pulled Vinney off. Vinney and the figure started throwing hands, as another figure punch the leader guy and started to brawl too. As I get up, I feel a soft warm hand touch my shoulder, I turn in fear. "It's okay, dudette. I won't hurt you. Come on, let's get out of here." The figure said, giving me his hand. "Three fingers, who is this guy?" I thought to myself as I took it. The figured quickly ran with me over back to the old rusted fire escape and started down with me. He seemed very cautious with me, as we were getting down.

As we were getting down, I miss stepped and started to fall. The large shadowy figure sprang into action and caught me before I hit the ground. He, honestly, held me bridal style too. I blushed, "watch your step there." the figure chuckled. He started to carry me away from the ally but carefully watching where we were running. It looked like he didn't want to be seen by other people. I tried to get a good look at this 'hero' of mine but couldn't make him out. "Where too, dudette?" "Oh uh, I was on my way to my home." I explained, gave the figure my address of my father's shop.

The figure carried me all the way to my father's shop. When we got there, he turned into an unoccupied ally way and set me down. "Okay, here we are. You're safe now." The figure giggled, as he started to walk away; I stopped him. "Wait!" The figured stopped and looked over at me, "What's up?" He asked, "I..uh...thank you." The figured smiled, "Oh yeah, my brothers and I do this all the time. Save the innocent and fight the bad guys; no big deal." As he started to walk away again, I reach out for his hand; missing cause my reflexed aren't as quick as his. The figure catches me and helps me back up to my feet. "Woah, you okay?" I blush and nod, putting a hand behind my head like an anime character. As the figure looks at me to make sure that I'm okay, I noticed that the back of my head was wet feeling. I look at my hand and see blood. I gasp and look at the figure. "Woah, dudette, you okay? Where did that blood come from?" Before I could answer him, darkness came over me and I felt my body feel heavy. I think I fell into the figure but wasn't sure. Last thing I heard was "Shit, I need to call Donnie."


	4. Chapter 3-Meeting them

" Is she...is she dead?" A kind voice asked, "No, she's not dead. She's just asleep, Mikey. She should wake up in a few hours or so." Another voice said, typing away on what sounded like a keyboard. I slowly open my eyes but couldn't see anything other than a bright white light. I slowly sit up and blink a few times, I gain my sight back and breathe deeply but quietly. I look around and find myself in what looks like a laboratory. I move the blanket off me and sit on the side of the bed I was on. I suddenly remember everything; my walk to my father's lab, the drunk college guys trying to sexually assault me, and the figures that saved me. As I was remembering, I move my hand to the back of my head and felt around. Pain spread through my head when I touched the spot that was wounded. I winced and tense up, "You're awake." A voice behind me calls out. I turn to see who talked, "Who said that?" I asked, looking around at the lab. Tubes and bottles everywhere, some had liquid in it as well. Old books and loose papers everywhere, pencils and pens on the floor and on tables, and a medical sheet in the way of what to looked to be a computer on a desk behind it. I asked again and slowly stand up, gaining my balance and strength to walk. "You really shouldn't walk; you really hit your head back there. My brother luckily made the call just in time before you bled out." I follow the voice to a closet. "Why are you in there?" I ask, lightly touching the knob of the closet door; "Me? Oh, I was looking for my printer paper in here;needed to print out something and then noticed you waking up so I came in here." I looked at the closet door in confusion, "Shouldn't I know who saved me and cleaned up my head?" "Yes but I don't think you'll like what I am." "Come out so I can see who you are." I said, gently with alittle commanding tone in my voice. The voice didn't say anything but I did hear a sigh before the door starting to open. I moved out of the way of the door and wait. The door half was opened, "You have to promise you won't scream or tell what I am or my brothers are to no one." Confusion was on my face but I agreed, the figure was out and started to come into the light. My eyes widen and couldn't belived what was infront of me. A giant green turtle human mutant was infront of me with a purple mask over his eyes. He had brown sensitive eyes and glasses. I was speechless and started to breathe heavily, the turtle noticed. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Actually, I saved you. I did a simple light sticking job on the back of your head, alittle bruising is there now but no more gash or blood. And luckily no concussion." He said, with a smile. "You're... You mean to tell me that you and your brothers, you said, were the ones that saved me?" The purple masked turtle nodded as he rolled over his desk chair for me to sit in; "This is very new to us too. We don't really let humans come down here or see us honestly." He said, handing me a cup with some water in it. I took the cup and drank, "Do you have a name?" I asked, looking at the turtle; looking at the creature, remembering every detail about his build and what he looked like. The turtle noticed me looking at him in curiosity and blushed for a second, "Uh...Donatello but my brothers call me Don or Donnie." I nod, "Cassie." I said, smiling. Donnie smiled, "Well, since you're up and talking; you want to meet my brothers?" I nod and stand up; following the turtle out of his lab.

As we walk out of Donnie's lab, I find a new room. A living room area looked like it; with a old brown ripped up couch, two small tables on either side of the couch, a old tv that barely had color on the screen, and two small matching lamps that were on the tables. "Living room?" I asked Donnie, he nodded and led me to the kitchen area. A small room with an old rusted sink, microwave, stove, and a table with one chair. in the chair was a green figure. The figure turned, "Hey Donnie, how is the..." The turtle paused when I stepped into the room, "Hey there, you're alive. Thank goodness." The turtle said with excitement, "Easy Mikey, she's still weak." Mikey came closer, he was a little smaller than Donnie with an orange colored mask. He smiled and seemed really happy that I was alive. "I'm the one that got you to your house and made the call to Donnie about your head wound." Mikey said, proudly. I blush a little and smile lightly, "Thank you for helping me out." "Has she met Leo and Raph yet?" Mikey asked, "We were just about to see them." Donnie said, starting to leave the kitchen, I noticed him leaving and followed. Mikey followed behind me.

We went across the living room and went into a closed door, "Raph is mostlikely in here." Donnie explained opening the door slowly; Donnie peered in and found his brother. He told Mikey and I to follow, I follow in and found a giant darker green turtle punching a punching dummy. "Hey Raph, she's awake. Come say hi." Donnie asked, nicely. Raph turned and walked over to us, he peered down at me. Huge build, darker green skin, more muscle then Donnie and Mikey, and a red mask. "What the f*ck do you want? Can't you see I'm doing training." Raph asked, his tone annoyed with his brothers. Donnie rolled his eyes and repeated what he said, Mikey snickered from Donnie's tone towards Raph. Raph glared at Mikey till I stepped forward and looked up at the red masked turtle, "I'm Cassie." I said, alittle nervous when Raph got into my face. "Yeah, hi." He said, walking away and started to punch the dummy again. "Let's go find Leo, dudette." Mikey said, pulling my arm. I follow Mikey, Donnie started to walk back to the lab, "Going to see Leo, Mikey?" Mikey nodded, lightly pulling me to the next door over.

Going into the next room was a room with five doors, each one said a name on the door. The middle one said 'Splinter' on it. Mikey noticed me reading the doors and explained that these were the bedrooms and the Leo tends to meditate in his room for privacy and quiet. Mikey knocked twice and a voice said to come in. Mikey opened the door and we stepped in, on the floor was a turtle sitting on the floor, meditating. "Leo, this is Cassie. She finally woke up." Leo opened an eye and then got up to greet me, " Hi, I'm Leo." Leo smiled and put his hand out, I gently took it and shook hands. "Mikey isn't bugging you to much is he?" Leo asked, in a joking way towards his brother. Mikey made a face, I giggled. "No, he's fine." I said, "Hey, wanna go play videogames, Cassie?" Mikey asked, jumping up and down excited. I nodded, Mikey jumped for joy and quickly ran out of the room. "You better go play with him, then, but careful Mikey is a master at videogames." Leo said, sitting back down in the spot he was in. I smiled and walked out to go find Mikey.

Hours passed, Mikey and I have been playing nonstop of videogames; Mikey winning most of them but it was still fun. "Gosh, what time is it?" I asked, Mikey as I was standing up from the floor, my leg was asleep. "I don't know maybe six or seven at night, why?" It just accrued to me that Katherine was probably wondering where I went off too, "I need to go home, Mikey." Mikey sighed, "Aww, do you have too?" I nodded, starting to walk over the Donnie's lab to see where he put my bag. Knocked on the door, told Donnie what I needed, him giving me my bag, and coming back over to Mikey. "Do you think you could take me home?" I asked, looking at my phone that was about to die and had over ten text messages and phone calls from Kathrine. Mikey nodded and took my arm gently; we walked to a big door. The door opened automatically, we stepped out. I looked down the darkened sewer hallway, "You're safe down here. Also, you have me." Mikey said, making me feel my uneasiness go away.

Hallway after hallway we passed by, "Okay, this is the place." Mikey said, starting to go up the ladder and pushed the manhole cover slowly. He looked around cautiously and then helped me out. I was in my neighborhood, "How'd you know I live here?" Mikey blushed, " I...I looked in your bag for an id or something and found your id. It says where you live on it." I looked around for in case anyone was out, went to my house, and got my housekey out. Mikey was behind me, "Thank you for bringing me home and for saving me." I said, Mikey blushed again and smiled. "See you again?" Mikey asked, before leaving. "Sure." I said, unlocking my door quietly. Mikey quickly went back across the street and back into the manhole. I stepped into the house; Katherine was in her room maybe, I thought. "Where the hell have you been?!" Katherine's voice came out from the top of the stairs. I look up at her and there I knew I was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 4: Something is coming

Months passed; I was grounded for a good two weeks. All I did was go to school then come home; no going anywhere else. What made it better is that I get no privacy, Kat constantly had to be near me or see me. The only privacy I got was when I would go to school or to the bathroom. I hated it but I understood why. She was worried about me but still, she wasn't my parent.

I was on my balcony, trying to read for a school assignment but couldn't focus. As I was about to get up and leave to go inside, I hear a 'pst' from down below in the alleyway. I look down and see a shadow of something large. "Hello?" I call down, a little confused but interested. The large shadow jumped and climbed up my fire escape and stood in front of me. "Hi Cassie." I look at the large turtle in front of me, it was the orange masked one, Mikey. I smile, "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked; before Mikey could answer the question, we both hear Kat in the next room call for me. I put my finger to my lips to tell Mikey to be quiet, as I go back inside to see Kat.

Kat was sitting in her chair downstairs in the living room, "you wanted me, Katherine?" She looks up at me, from the top of the stairs, "I thought I heard you talk." "Oh, I was reading out loud for a second, from my book." I lied, holding my book up to show her. "Oh okay, go back doing your reading." Kat said, picking up her teacup, about to sip it. I turn and look at my room, Mikey peering in through my sliding door. "Actually Kat, I would much like to go to the library to read and study for the test coming up soon, for math." Kat looked up at me and looked confused, "Why would you like to do that?" I bite my lip, "Well, I can be out of the house and can get a free tutor there; also, I can use exercise." Kat narrowed her eyes for a few minutes at me, analyzing me.

"I suppose you could go out to the library for an hour or so." Kat said, slowly. I smile and turn to go back into my room, to get my school bag. Kat, then said, "You MUST be home at the certain time though." I come back to the top the stairs and agree. I get my bag and look at Mikey, still looking at me from the balcony; I point and whisper, "Meet you down stairs." Mikey smiled and nodded, jumping off the balcony. I walk down the stairs and say goodbye to Kat and get my time to come back home. Kat nodded slowly and let me go.

I walked down the street, away from the house; giving myself some distance. Mikey was jumping from roof top to roof top, overhead. As soon, I turned the corner and out of sight of I'm sure of Kat's sight; I turn into an ally and go all the way to the end of it. "Okay Mikey, you can come down now." Mikey jumped down and stood in front of me, "Hi dudette." I smile and hug Mikey, Mikey blushed a little, "I missed you." I said, looking up at him. "I missed you too, girl." He said, "What are you doing here now?" "I was worried about you and wanted to see you again. Why you not visiting us?" Mikey asked, a little hurt. I started to explain why I haven't come to visit but a voice interrupted me, Mikey and I look over to a blue masked turtle with crossed arms. Leo was here. "Leo..." Mikey started to explain but Leo didn't want to hear it, "You can't just leave when you want AND it's day time; if Master Splinter finds out what you're doing out here during the day, he will..." Leo noticed me and stopped talking for a moment, "Cassie?" "Hi Leo." Leo went into a small shade of red from embarrassment for scolding Mikey in front of me.

I explain everything to the blue and orange masked turtles in the alleyway on why I haven't visited or anything. "Boy, this Kat doesn't sound very nice." Mikey said, "She's the closest person to be a mother to me. I don't know where my father is nor what happened to him. He just vanished." Both turtles looked at each other, "You mean, you're basically alone?" Leo asked, I nodded. Mikey made a quick remark and said, "we need to find what happened to your dad, Cassie." "Mikey, we don't know anything about her father or where he was or anything. We're ninja that protect the city, not a detective." Leo said, "Come on, Leo; Donnie most likely has some invention or something to help start a case." Leo rolled his eyes and tried to talk Mikey out of this crazy plan. I look down at the time on my phone, my eyes widen; two hours have already passed. I was talking to these two turtles for two hours; I was going to be late and Kat wasn't going to be happy if I was any later. I interrupt both turtles bickering to each other, "I need to go home." Both look at me, "We need to take her home, Mikey." Leo said, noticing it was starting to get dark. Mikey groaned but nodded; both turtles cautiously took me home.

When at the steps to my big house, both turtles said 'goodbye' and went back into the sewers. I open the door and started to walk over towards the stairs, I noticed Kat in the living room with a few guys around her and a girl. All were talking real quiet and noticed me. "Oh Cassie, you're home. Good job being home by the time I said. I'm doing a meeting for your father; you go upstairs and clean up for dinner." I nodded slowly and started up. I couldn't help but notice the girl was staring at me throughout the whole conversation with Kat talking to me. The girl was a little taller than me, brown eyes, and black hair. The men and her were all really fit and slender; ninja outfit looking too. I, also, noticed their same tattoo of a purple dragon. Who were these people?


	6. Chapter 5- Running away

I climb up the stairs, doing what Kat told me to do; but had this weird feeling that something was going on that I walked into. As I get into my room, I heard low talking of Kat and the lady talking. "So, that's Cassie..." the lady started to say, Kat cut her off, "Yes, that's Cassie; leave her out of this though." I walked cautiously and quietly to the top of the stairs, layed down on my stomach, and listened. "I was about to say, Kathrine, is that she turned out pretty. Thomas did a great job." Kat narrowed her eyes at the lady, "Does she know who she is; even better, what she is?" The lady said, with an evil smirk on her face. I could tell Kat was about to boil over with anger but what did this lady mean 'what I am"? The lady cleared her throat and continued talking to Kat, "she should know that her father isn't lost at all and that Shredder has him. Thomas is doing a great job making the others. Tell me, Kathrine, is Cassie broken. I mean does she even know how to fight like the others?" A confused look spreads on my face, my father was alive and Kat knew that; who is this lady? Kathrine sits up a little straighter and looks at the lady dead in the eye, "She's the prototype; knows how to fight a little but not much. Only the basics. Karai, she doesn't know that she is the clone to Cassidy and the whole thing about her mother too. I silently fall backwards from listening to all of this. Tears start to fall of anger, confusion, and fear. I had to leave; I had to run away.

I quickly get to my feet and quietly start packing. I get my pink backpack and start packing it. Clothes, a pair of shoes, my dopp kit that includes deodorant, toothbrush with paste, hairbrush with hair tie, small conditioner and shampoo, facewash, bodywash, and some simple makeup. I put my medication, a notepad and pen, my bath towel, a flashlight, my teddy bear, and a small blanket into my pack. I get a small bag and put a picture of my family, my mother's locket, and over a hundred dollars I saved up into it. I quickly get into some warmer clothes since it was starting to rain and become much colder outside now. I keep my cream white colored tank top on, put on some simple blue jeans and change my shoes into my white tennis shoes. I get my soft warm pink coat on over my tank, grab my bag, and walk over to my balcony where the fire escape is. I overhear Kathrine and Karai start to finish their conversation. I had to be quiet and quick to get down the fire escape without getting caught. I noticed I still had my phone with me that Kat gave me when I started to go to school. I quickly went into the settings, deleted my phone stuff on it like pictures and texts. Dropped the phone on the floor and started down the fire escape.

I made it down just fine, honestly better than I thought I was going to get down. Instead of going to the front of my house and running down the street where Kat and everyone could see me; I went into the ally that was next to my house and started down the other way. I knew that my father's lab wasn't going to be a safe place. I needed a place where Kat of this Karai lady couldn't find me. I, then, remembered that Donnie gave me a shellphone in case of emergencies and this, was an emergency. I quickly go through my bag and luckily found it in a shoe I packed. I hid the shellphone in the shoe cause Kat never once looked to see what I would have in my shoes, other than my folded-up socks. As I running, turning corners and passing people, I turn on the phone. I quickly looked at the screen of the phone and went to the contacts and clicked on Leo's name. It rang till Leo picked up; "Hey Cassie, what up? I see you're using the phone Don gave you." I stopped running and panted hard from the run, Leo started to sound confused on the phone when I wasn't answering him; tears started to form. I fell to my knees and started crying on the phone, "I...i need help..." I said, my voice gasping from crying and the running. Leo sounded concerd; I told him that I ran away from home with a good reason and that I needed to be safe with the turtles. Leo told me to go to the bay where the boardwalks are to get on tour aboats and whatnot; and wait from him and his brothers come get me. I agree and head towards the boardwalk.


	7. Chapter 6-Checking the sources

I follow the directions that Leo told me to do; cautiously walking towards the pier. People walking by or around me, kids laughing, and city noise all around me; filling my ears. I get to the pier and sit on a bench, there I wait. I wait for text from Leo or one of the turtles at least. I noticed some pigeons peaking the ground next to my foot; I move my foot slightly and they all fly away from me. My stomach was in knots, my eyes watered more and more, and just a deep hurt consumed my entire body. "I'm a clone? My father isn't my father?" I kept saying silently over and over.

As I was lost in thought, I felt something wet land on my hand. I look down to a raindrop. Rain started to fall, everyone started to run and take cover from the rain. Me, I stayed on my bench. I didn't want to move; I couldn't move. My emotions kept me from moving from my spot. I heard a rumble of thunder; a storm was coming. I grip my shellphone and wait; suddenly the phone made a notification noise. I look at the screen, it was Leo. "Walk towards the pier, go onto the beach part, and walk under the pier. There's a sewer tunnel. I'm there." Leo's text said. I look around carefully and slowly walk towards the beach that goes under the pier.

I go under the pier and find the tunnel. As I walk into the tunnel, I call in a soft trembling voice for Leo. I keep walking till I started to not be able to see anymore. I stop for a second and wait, "Cas?" "Leo!" I run into the darkness and crash into someone. It was Leo, I couldn't see all of him but knew it was him. I start to cry into his chest area; Leo holds me into a hug. "It's okay, Cas. You're safe." Leo hands me his hand and leads me into the sewer to the lair.

As we get to the lair, Mikey was sitting on the floor, playing a videogame till he noticed Leo and I come in. "Cassie!" Mikey squeals in excitement and gets up to come hug me, Leo catches Mikey's shoulder and whispers to be gentle with me. Raph was in the dojo and Donnie was in his lab. Master Splinter came out from his room and welcomed me. "I understand that you have something you found out today, Cassie?" Master Splinter said, I nodded as I put my bag onto the old couch. "We, all, will talk about your troubles in a moment. Rest now, my child." Splinter said sweetly. I sit on the couch, next to my bag and watch Mikey play his game again. Leo sat down next to me; I could tell he wanted to comfort me but didn't know what to do.

"Cassie, my child, tell us what happened." Master Splinter said, sitting down in his chair. Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all sat around me. I explained everything that I could remember and heard. Tears started to stream down again, Mikey handed me a tissue and some water he got a second ago; Raph was pissed how Karai and the Purple Dragons are part of a scheme, Donnie looked a little hurt from what I said, and Splinter and Leo, both, were calm and thinking. "We need to kick the sh*t out of them and get some answers! Raph growled, "Raphael, we will stay put for now, my son. Time and patience will tell us what will happen next. Donatello, do some research with Cassie and some simple medical tests to make sure Cassie is hundred percent safe and okay." Splinter said, getting up and walking towards his room. "We will figure out more tomorrow, for now get some sleep." Splinter said. Mikey pouted, "I don't wanna sleep, I wanna play videogames all night with Cassie." Leo looked at Mikey, "Mikey, Cassie needs rest. She's been through a lot today." Mikey groaned and skid his feet towards his room, "Night." he said, waving to me with a smile. Leo put a hand on my shoulder, nodded, and went to his room. Raph was annoyed as heck and went into the dojo. I look over at Donnie. "Shall we go and do some tests to check if you're okay?" I nod nervously and follow him into his lab.


End file.
